Christmas Miracle
by BillionDollarBitch
Summary: When bitter enemies John and Punk get snowed in for Christmas, will a Christmas miracle happen?


**Title: **Christmas Miracle.

**Rating: **_M_ for Mature.

**Pairing: **Punkena; top!Cena/bottom!Punk.

**Warnings: **Gay sex, cursing.

**Disclaimer:** I sadly own no one in this story, however I've bought enough WWE merch to have paid at least one jobbers weekly paycheck...so there's that.

**A/N:** Merry Christmassssssss! Okay, so I've been saying for, like, 3 months that I'd be writing two Christmas fics, a Centon one and a Punkena one. However, I procrastinated till literally the very last minute so I'm only doing one :( Sorry! But I actually got it done, I'm proud! The story started off well, but I got really tired during the last half, so fair warning. Also, you know me, I loooove my angst before happiness! Lol. Merry Christmas and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"I can't believe you got us snowed in," Punk grumbles to John from his side of the taxi as he angrily mashes keys on his cellphone, "You just haaad to do one last radio show. I don't know why I listened to you. The one time I try to take one for the team and look what happened." He can't believe they're snowed in, _and_ for Christmas for fucks sake. Sure he has no Christmas spirit and wasn't doing much for the holidays, but the _last_ place he wanted to spend this dumb, major-sales-opportunity holiday is with John freaking Cena. "How many times do I have to apologize?" John asks with a heavy sigh. He's been apologizing for God knows how long; long before nightfall. He didn't know there'd be a huge avalanche from the ski slopes and that they'd get stuck here. That's not just something you can predict. "You can stop whenever you'd like, quite frankly. Because your shitty apologies aren't clearing up the goddamn snow." Punk barks back, and the only reply is a deep groan from the taxi driver up front, him absolutely sick of hearing them bicker and argue, and especially Punk's incessant cursing. He better get a _big_ tip from them for putting up with this. "Well at least there's still a room available back at the ski lodge." John mumbles to himself, busy trying to book them a room on his phone. "Make sure to get—" Punk tries to shoot more demands and insults at him, but John quickly interjects, frustrated as ever with Punk, "I know how to book a room, dammit, Punk! I _have_ been doing this longer than you." John hisses, and Punk's eyes slit in anger, "Do _not_ even try to get big-headed and egotistical when your dumb ass is why we're still stuck in this goddamn country." Punk growls back. "Whatever." John mumbles.

The rest of the cab ride is long and bitter, the arguing not letting up the least bit, the mood not lifting for anything. The ride is long and slow, the snow and the big hill making it hard to navigate, the driver's anger not making the ride any less bumpy. They eventually make it back to the ski lodge and Punk is first out of the taxi after tossing his half of the cab money in John's lap, anxious to get back into the building and in front of the fire. You know it's freezing fucking cold when someone used to harsh Chicago winters is even out of their element. John hands the driver the full amount, along with a very generous tip and a mound of apologies, before climbing out of the cab as well, grabbing he and Punk's luggage and heading inside.

"Forgot your luggage, asshole." John grumbles as he tosses the big bag in Punk's lap, causing all the air in his lungs to escape. "Watch it, Cena!" Punk yells, cutting his eyes at him as he heads to the front desk. There's a long line, so many people trying to take cover from the harsh cold, and it seems to be light-years before John arrives at the front desk, the woman angry and bitter and just throwing his room key at him after taking his information, then sending him on his way. As he and Punk walk to their room, John's berated by Punk for it taking so long, as if he could control the line.

"What…the…fuck?" Punk asks out loud once John gets the door open. "Oh no." John drops his head. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Why'd you get the goddamn honeymoon suite?!" Punk screams at him, his eyes going wider and wider as they look at everything, not able to soak in the sight. The bed has rose pedals on it, making a heart. There's fresh strawberries and champagne sitting on the desk and the hot tub in the corner is on at full speed. The bed is in the shape of a heart and he can see where there's vibration capabilities on it. There's rose pedals leading from the door to the bed, and every other romantic thing you'd expect to find in a honeymoon suite. "I-I didn't! This isn't what my confirmation email said! She had to have given me the wrong key." John says, his head shaking over and over and over. "I tried to explain to you how to book a damn room, but nooo, you're sooo much more experienced than me at this! Fucking idiot! Go fix it!" Punk yells, pushing John and John finally snaps out of things, "Y-Yeah, okay. Just don't touch anything." John says heading back for the front desk.

Punk walks into the room while John's working out this room problem, looking around at all the amenities. "Having a hot tub is kinda cool, I guess," Punk mumbles to himself as he stares down into the bubbles. He continues walking and approaches the strawberries and champagne, "This would be romantic to feed to your girl, if she's into all that," He assesses, not really sure. He doesn't really date the girly-girl type chicks that Cena does. This room would be perfect for Cena and one of his women, but Punk doesn't think he'd ever have to do this for any of his girls. He heads over to the bed and picks up one of the pedals, rubbing it between his fingers, "Ugh." Punk rolls his eyes and drops it. Any guy who goes all out like this for a girl is just a pussy desperate for some pussy. He'd never have to go all out like this just for a girl.

"Okay, apparently this was the last room they had available and they listed it as a regular room because of everyone getting snowed in. Which is weird because usually in people's times of need, they up every price they can." John mumbles with a shrug as he walks back in the room. "Ugh, just great." Punk groans, tossing his bag on the couch. "It'll be fine. It's not even a big deal. And we'll be fine sharing a bed; Ran and I used to have to do it all the time." John explains, not seeing the big damn deal. Punk just wants something else to bitch about. "I bet you guys did." Punk mumbles to himself, but John hears. "And just what's that supposed to mean?" He asks, eyeing him. "Ohhhh nooothing." Punk chuckles. "Whatever. I'm really sick of you, your attititude, and your smart ass mouth. We're stuck here for the next few days, and that includes Christmas. It'd do us both some good if you just got over yourself and sucked it up. I'm gonna go take a shower." John growls to him, then storms to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Punk sighs heavily, John's right, as much as he hates to admit it. They're stuck here together for the next few days. He needs to just go ahead and suck it up. The more miserable he makes John, the more miserable John will just make him. And that's the last thing he needs. Deciding that he needs to make up for it, he sits his luggage down and goes over to the bed, grabbing up a few flower petals before walking over to the desk, searching on and around it until he finds a small metal rod. He shoves it through some of the petals to make somewhat of a make shift flower bouquet, then sits on the bed and waits for John to come out.

"There's fucking rose petals everywhere." John groans as he heads out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped tightly low around his waist. "Oh, then maybe my peace-offering wasn't such a great idea," Punk says as he holds out the makeshift bouquet to John, "I'm sorry. Here's my truce." Punk sighs, but John just smiles widely, taking the bouquet from him and looking at it closely. "Wow. You made this for me?" John asks. "Yeah, I decided you're…right," Punk grimaces as he admits it, "And I want to call a truce." He explains. "Aw, thanks, hunnie. You're the best new wife a guy could ask for." John replies with a chuckle, referencing how they're in the honeymoon suite. "Don't push this truce, Cena." Punk growls, cutting his eyes at him. "Nah, I'm just kidding. But thanks. I accept the truce. I appreciate it." John replies, sitting the bouquet in a mug on the table, then heading over to his luggage. Punk watches as he bends over and goes through his luggage for a moment before settling on a t-shirt and sweatpants. He drops the towel and Punk's eyes go wide at seeing what John's packing, but he quickly looks away. It's not right to look at a man, no matter how in awe you are. Er…whatever.

"So, what do you wanna do?" John asks once he's fully dressed. "Hm?" Punk looks up, being snapped out of his thoughts, him honestly having had zoned out thinking about John. "I asked what you wanted to do." John re-asks. "Oh…not really sure. What do you want to do?" Punk asks back. "I don't know, but it's too silent. Let's turn on some music," John heads over to the stereo sitting on the desk and turns it on, turning the knob over and over as he looks for a station. All that seems to be on is either the news talking about the snow, or Christmas music, "Christmas music it is, huh?" John chuckles, choosing a station and turning up the music. "Christmas music is terrible." Punk sighs, shaking his head. "Oh come on! Get in the Christmas spirit!" John chuckles, dancing around and shaking his butt, getting Punk to laugh out. "You're an idiot, John Boy." Punk replies, watching John embarrass himself as he tries to dance. "Do you know how to dance? Like, any dance?" John asks, shaking his way over to the bed where Punk's sitting. "Head bang, that's about it." Punk answers. "No waltz? Ball room? Anything like that?" John asks, in shock, but not _too_ shocked since he knows what kind of personality Punk has. "No, John. Definitely nothing like that." Punk shakes his head. "I'm gonna teach you. Stand up." John grabs Punk by his hands and pulls him off the bed, pedals falling everywhere. "John, nooo." Punk groans, but allows himself to be dragged to the middle of the room by John. "It's easy. Just follow me, alright?" John asks, then put one hand on Punk's waist, then grabs his hand with his other hand.

He starts out slow, explaining step-by-step what to do, making sure Punk has it down. Punk doesn't get into it at first, just stomping his feet around and spinning with John, but once he realizes John's not gonna give up, he buckles down and listens, moving how John does, actually attempting to learn the steps. Once he's got them down, John holds him a little bit tighter and he starts dancing at normal pace, shocked at just how fast Punk caught on. "This is actually decent." Punk mumbles, going ahead and admitting it. "See, doing normal stuff isn't that bad." John mentions, catching Punk's eye. "I'm sorry I'm so mean to you." Punk says, looking him in the eye. "You're apologizing to me? Seriously? Wow, it really must be a Christmas miracle!" John chuckles, spinning Punk, then pulling him back to him. "Shut up, John," Punk laughs, "But really. You do your best and you're really nice, not even that bad. You just… I don't know. But I'm sorry." Punk explains, even placing a little smile on his face. "I know I can be annoying to you, and I'm sorry about that too. Maybe getting snowed in together will do us some good. Maybe we'll even leave friends." John says with a hopeful voice. Neither man honestly would be opposed to a friendship. "Who knows. Maybe." Punk replies, and oddly a blush comes to his face, him lowering his face so John can't see it.

_Baby, It's Cold Outside_ comes on and Punk can't help but notice John pulling him even tighter, pulled flush against his body, them slowly spinning in a circle as they continue dancing. They get halfway through the song before either of them speak, "You're really warm." Punk mumbles, John's body heat warming his chilled body. "Oh, ha, yeah, I guess so. Sorry for getting so handsy. I really like this song, just kinda zoned out and went with it." John says, pulling away from Punk a bit. "I wasn't complaining at all." Punk whispers, looking up in John's eyes. John looks back with a smile, spinning Punk one last time before pulling him close again, removing his hand from where it is in Punk's hand and in turn cupping his face. "I…" John's not sure what to say, but he can't stop staring at Punk. The mood is set, the music is right. The setting is perfect, and he's holding him tight. But he's another man. Where's this feeling coming from?

"Ha, uhm…" Punk flushes, looking away, before looking up and seeing them having been standing under a mistletoe the entire time. He looks back at John with a little smirk on his face, and that's when John lets all his inhibitions go and leans in and lays his lips to Punk's, deciding this can either go one of two ways. Punk stills for a moment, but after a few seconds, he wraps his arms around John's neck and kisses back, John's tongue soon making its way along Punk's lips, taking special attention to Punk's lip ring. He parts his lips and John's tongue slips in to tangle with his, pulling Punk against him, the men groaning out at their hardened groins brushing against each others. The men only pull away for a few seconds for a quick breath, before resuming their kissing. Over, and over, and over again.

"I-I'm sorry." John mumbles once he officially pulls away. "Don't apologize. Please don't." Punk whispers back, running a hand from around John's neck, down his chest. "You don't mind?" John asks. "Call it a Christmas miracle, but no, I actually don't." Punk answers with a little chuckle, leaning up to peck John's lips again. "So then I wouldn't be pushing it if I said we should take this to the hot tub?" John asks, glancing over at it. "I've been eyeing it since we came in, actually. Come on." Punk strips down to his boxers, and runs over to the hot tub, quickly climbing in and warming up to the bubbles. "You're just gonna get in with your boxers on? No time to change into your trunks?" John asks with a chuckle. "Strip down and get your ass in here, Cena. Now." Punk demands, and John nods, stripping down to his boxers as well. He heads over and climbs in and Punk immediately straddles him as he wraps his arms around his neck. "I would've never thought you'd be so…I don't know, feisty." John explains with a chuckle, holding Punk tightly. "I would've never thought I'd be in this predicament with you period, so." Punk gives a shrug, then pecks John's lips. "You're really cute, you know that?" John asks, running his nose against Punk's, making Punk flush. "Don't call me cute, John Boy. I'm a grown man." Punk replies with a smirk. "A grown man in my lap." John notes, then grinds up against him, making Punk moan out. Punk forgets the back-and-forth and gets back to the kissing, leaning in and slipping his tongue inside John's mouth, John tonguing him back intensely.

As they kiss, John grinds up against Punk with intense passion, Punk grinding back against him vigorously. Long into the kiss, Punk can't take it anymore and pulls from the kiss, dropping his head on John's shoulder to moan out loudly into his ear. John repositions them into a better position for this, Punk practically mewing in his ear, John reaching up to tweak at Punk's nipple. After a few moments, Punk pulls away with heavy breathing, peaking up into John's eyes, "I've never been with another guy before." Punk mumbles, then looks away. It's nothing to be embarrassed about, but if there's any guy you're gonna be with, John's _the_ guy, and Punk actually fucking has him. "It's okay, Punk. Neither have I." John replies, nipping at Punk's bottom lip.

"Are we gonna…" Punk asks, glancing down at John's crotch. "I'm unbelievably hard, I'm about to explode. I've gotta get off somehow, but I'm not gonna make you have sex if you don't want to, babe." John whispers, leaning in to nip at his earlobe. "I want to. Might as well keep with this Christmas miracle thing." Punk gives a little chuckle. "Don't fuck just because you're on this Christmas miracle thing." John says gripping at Punk's chin. "I'm not. I want this, really. I want you to fuck me," Punk says firmly, then leans in to John's ear, "Hard." He growls, then bites at his ear, tugging on it. "Alright. Fine. Let's go to the bed." John says with a smirk, standing Punk up so he can stand too.

Punk hops out of the hot tub and wraps a towel around himself as he races to the bed, dropping his boxers and toweling himself off before collapsing on the bed. John chuckles heavily at Punk's enthusiasm as he gets out as well, dropping his boxers as well and toweling himself off too.

He climbs into bed on top of Punk, grabbing both towels and throwing them onto the floor, leaning down to kiss at Punk's neck. "Mm, don't tease. Just come on." Punk begs, leaning up to run his hands along John's face. "I'm coming, baby." John whispers, sitting up and grabbing his own length, running it along Punk's. "Mm, looks like Christmas has come early." Punk groans in pleasure, reaching down to grip at John's big, thick, crazy hard cock, making him growl in pleasure. "How many more corny Christmas jokes do you have?" John asks, and Punk makes a thinking face for a moment before answering, "I can probably come up with 50 more." He answers, slowly stroking him. "Who'd ever think someone with no Christmas spirit would have so many dumb, Christmas jokes?" John chuckles, and Punk squeezes down on his cock a bit. "Have I mentioned something about Christmas miracles yet?" Punk asks. "Maybe once or twice, I can't remember. You should say it 70 more times." John answers, leaning down to peck his lips. "Lay down, asshole." Punk chuckles, pushing against John's chest, and John lays down, Punk getting in between his legs and leaning down to lick at his cock. "Fuck, baby!" John hisses out, his eyes rolling back at how good it feels. Punk licks around the circumference of John's length a few times, before getting into things, trying his hand and placing the head in his mouth, sucking lightly. John's groans get louder, and that gives Punk more confidence, him going lower and lower and lower on his cock until his nose is against John's body, deepthroating him. John's groans are incessant, out of control. Punk's warm, wet mouth sliding up and down his engorged cock is driving him wild. Punk's so fucking good at this.

Thanks to all the foreplay in the hot tub, it doesn't take long for John to be at his end. "Shit, baby, I gotta cum." John warns, bucking into Punk's mouth, not sure what Punk wants to do about it. "Cum in my mouth." Punk moans, then continues deep-throating him, wanting to taste his sweet cum. It only takes a few seconds before John explodes in his mouth, Punk staying on his dick and swallowing every bit he possibly can, a bit dribbling down his chin.

The second John's fully milked, Punk pulls away and John snatches him up, pulling him tightly in his arms as he licks along his chin, licking up the spilled cum before shoving his tongue in Punk's mouth, sharing the rest of it with him. Punk tongues him for awhile before pulling away, cheesing hard at John, his joy and happiness uncontrollable. "What?" John asks, eyeing him oddly. "Seemed like a," Punk snickers, barely able to get it out, "_white_ Christmas to me!" He laughs out, referring to John's cum. "You're unbelievable." John chuckles as he shakes his head, switching their positions and laying Punk down as he lays on top of him.

He kisses his lips once or twice to stop any other possible one-liners, before kissing down his body, nipping at his nipples for a moment, then tonguing his way down his torso to his in between. Punk lifts his legs back so John has access to his hole, John leaning in to lick along his hole, his tongue covering Punk's hole in a thick layer of saliva before slowly slipping it inside, tongue-fucking him for all he's worth. "Oh, fuck, John!" Punk moans out, wrapping his legs around John's neck, his thick, luscious thighs entrapping John where he's at; not that John wants to be anywhere else. Punk's taste is incredible, John can't get enough, "John, if you keep it up, I'm gonna cum before you even fuck me." Punk warns, and John pulls away with a chuckle, "Fine, fine. But I'm getting plenty more of that ass before we're able to fly out of there." John notes, kissing at Punk's lips. "That felt amazing. You can rim me whenever you want. But right now I want you to fuck me." Punk begs, clutching at John's chest. "Anything you want, baby." John whispers, sitting up and positioning himself between Punk's legs.

He spits into his hand and coats his cock, using the excess makeshift lube to wet Punk's hole, wanting to make this as easy as possible. He grabs his length and lines it up with Punk's tight, virgin hole, taking a moment to glance in Punk's eyes to make absolutely sure that he wants this, then leaning forward and slowly penetrating. Punk bites harshly down on his lip at being initially stretched out, him letting out a pained groan once John's head passes through. John goes slow, inching deeper and deeper into Punk's tight, sweet canal until he's halfway in.

"You okay, babe?" John asks after a moment, wanting to have given Punk time to get accustomed to such a large size deep inside him. "Yeah, yeah. Go ahead." Punk replies, and John does as told, gripping Punk's waist tightly and beginning to stroke in-and-out of him, John groaning out as Punk moans in pleasure just as loud. Punk throws his head back and fists the sheets as he gets more comfortable and John increases his speed. Punk's mouth falls open and his breath gets caught in his throat, the pleasure building up more and more. John grunts or groans with each stroke, the tightness of Punk's ass unbelievable, this being the best sex John's ever experienced already.

It doesn't take long before John's balls deep inside Punk, Punk whispering commands of harder, faster strokes, John obeying immediately with each request. Punk wraps his arms tightly around John's neck, pulling him down against him, John kissing and sucking along his neck, leaving dark hickies along his neck.

"Getting…so…close…" Punk mews, writhing uncontrollably underneath John, each stab into his spot bringing him closer and closer to his climax. "Cum for me, baby." John whispers back, slamming into Punk's spot yet again. Punk's nails claw down John's back as John increases his pace one last time, him on the edge of his pleasure as well. "C-Cumming, babe, fuck!" Punk yells out, thrusting his hips up as he cums, stream after stream falling over his stomach and chest, the constriction pushing John over the edge, him cumming right behind Punk, emptying his load deep inside Punk, causing him to moan out lowly.

"Oh my fuck, that was so damn amazing, John Boy. I…" Punk can barely catch his breath to even get out his point. But it doesn't matter. John knows what he means. And he feels the same way. "I know, baby. It was so goddamn great." John whispers back, kissing along Punk's jaw as he withdraws from his body, pulling him tightly against him as they lay there and recover from that ultimate fucking.

"And here I thought this Christmas would be horrible, having to spend it with you. I'm glad we called this truce, because I'd give anything for that fucking." Punk chuckles, running a hand down John's chest. "You can ask me to fuck anytime you want, baby." John replies back with a laugh. He'd be crazy to pass on that tight, perfect ass. "Okay, then tomorrow for Christmas, I want you to fuck me all day, no breaks. Just non-stop sex. You up for that?" Punk asks, leaning into John's face and licking at his lips. "_All _day? Sure. Not a problem." John replies back. "Sure you can keep up?" Punk smirks, and John scoffs in humor, "Of course!" John replies. "We'll see. And if you can, you know what it'll be?" Punk asks, and John makes a quick thinking face, "Let me guess," John says, but as he answers, Punk answers with him, "A Christmas miracle!" They both say with laughter.

"Go to sleep, Punk." John says, kissing Punk's head. "Now you're stealing my other line. Someone's going on Santa's naughty list. Night, John Boy." Punk gives one last corny joke before giving John his goodnight kiss and laying his head against his chest, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Yaaaaaaay! Merry Christmas! I hope everyone has a safe and happy holidays, and that everyone gets what they want! Merry Christmas! Please leave reviews with your thoughts/reviews/etc! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
